


Only Ever Been You

by deebainwonderland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebainwonderland/pseuds/deebainwonderland
Summary: For Iwaizumi, it's only ever been Oikawa.





	Only Ever Been You

“You know, if I could, I think I’d stay like this forever.” Iwaizumi said conversationally as Oikawa writhed against him. 

Oikawa sobbed a breath as he knocked his head back against the wall. His lover was holding him mostly upright, with one hand around his waist and the other tangled with Oikawa’s own left hand. Still, his toes dragged the floor, scrabbling for a perch. 

“I’m serious,” Iwaizumi continued, leaning down to nuzzle at Oikawa’s throat. “If I could, I’d stay inside you forever. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Never having to be empty, hmm, Tooru?”

At times like this, Oikawa's words often failed him. He nodded jerkily, feeling Iwaizumi’s head move with his own. He was about to say that yes, yes, of course, he always wanted Iwaizumi, there had never been a time that he didn’t...

Iwaizumi surged back suddenly, leaving only the tip of his leaking cock in Oikawa before slamming back home. Oikawa’s words failed again as instead, a high moan ripped out of his throat. 

Iwaizumi laughed against his neck as he kept up a vicious pace of thrusts. “Yeah, I know you would. Couldn’t even wait to get to the bed, you wanted it against the damn wall.”

“You're the one,” Oikawa finally replied, voice strained, “That jumped me as soon as we walked through the door. And looking at me like that all the way home…”

“Looking at you what way?” Iwaizumi asked, amusement in his gruff voice. He ground into Oikawa hard again, his own breath finally becoming labored. 

“Like you’d eat me alive as soon as we were alone,” Oikawa said, turning his head to hide the blush staining his cheeks. 

Iwaizumi simply laughed and leaned down again to mouth at his neck. This time, his teeth dug into Oikawa’s collarbone. 

Oikawa whimpered but buried his free hand into his boyfriend’s thick hair. 

It truly was a strange circumstance, their sex life. Outside the bedroom, Oikawa was exuberant and loud, always the center of attention. Iwaizumi on the other hand, was perfectly content with being a background character, always the observer. But when the two were alone, when the passion began to run and the clothes came flying off, everything was different.

Iwaizumi was the one to take control, to initiate, to dominate the interaction. He’d take his best friend in every which way, whispering darkly in his ear about how fucking perfect he was and how fucking lucky Iwaizumi was to be the one to share his bed.

On the other hand, Oikawa became shy and hesitant, always relieved to take Iwaizumi’s lead. He was often reduced to tears whenever Iwaizumi buried himself inside him. Not because he was in pain, Iwaizumi would never hurt him, but simply because he became so overwhelmed with everything that was between the two boys. 

All of a sudden, Iwaizumi pulled sharply back, completely out of Oikawa, even dropping his hand. Oikawa staggered as his feet crashed back to the floor and he reached out the free hand to his lover, confusion coloring his face. “Hajime?” 

Iwaizumi flashed a wicked grin and then Oikawa found himself being aggressively turned around and slammed back up against the wall. His palms slapped against plaster and he barely had a moment to get his bearings before Iwaizumi buried himself back inside. 

A chocked gasp burst from Oikawa as Iwaizumi resumed his brutal thrusts. A dark chuckle rumbled in his ear and he shivered. 

“What’s the matter Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked, still sounding maddeningly calm. “Thought I was going to leave you all alone? When do I ever not give you what you need?”

“You do,” gasped Oikawa as he clenched hard around the thick cock inside him. He was rewarded by a muffled curse. “You always take care of me.” 

“Maybe I spoil you too much,” Iwaizumi said, winding an arm around Oikawa’s waist. His fingers tucked up under the shirt that was clinging to Oikawa’s sweaty body and reached to tweak a nipple. 

Oikawa instinctively tried to jerk away, but with his front against the wall, there was nowhere to go. Iwaizumi laughed as the nipple hardened in his grasp. He rolled his thumb around it and leaned down to kiss the top of Oikawa’s head. It was a surprisingly gentle touch in the midst of their furious activity. 

Iwaizumi’s thrusts were beginning to grow erratic. Each one sent Oikawa nearly slamming against the wall and he had to brace his legs back against Iwaizumi’s own.

“Come on, Iwa-chan,” he groaned, the heat building in his gut. 

“Oh yeah,” Iwaizumi replied, moving even faster. “You’re definitely spoiled.” 

Still, Iwaizumi reached around with his free hand and grasped Oikawa’s leaking cock. Oikawa shouted out loud, the edges of his vision blurring. Iwaizumi was now hitting his prostate straight on with every thrust and stroking his cock sloppily. It was all so, so good. 

“Please, please, Hajime, I need…”

“I know what you need,” Iwaizumi said, biting Oikawa’s neck, “I always do.” 

Not even a minute later, Oikawa was shouting aloud as his orgasm finally ripped through him. Iwaizumi grit his teeth and kept thrusting into Oikawa, each one becoming harder than the last. 

Oikawa, now limp and becoming oversensitized, banged a fist into the wall. “Come on, Iwa-chan!”

With a snarl, Iwaizumi wrenched Oikawa away from the wall and they stumbled two steps over to the bed. Oikawa landed on his back with a gasp of surprise as Iwaizumi thrust into him for a final time, cursing filthily as he found his own release. 

After a moment that seemed to stretch hours, he pulled out with a disgusting squelching sound and collapsed beside Oikawa on the bed. For a while, the two didn’t say anything, basking in the aftermath. Oikawa finally shifted and groaned as lube and come leaked out his body. 

“I like being able to feel you without a condom, Iwa-chan, but you always leave poor little me so dirty afterward.”

Iwaizumi huffs a laugh and turns onto his back, looking over at his boyfriend. Oikawa’s hair is thoroughly messed up and his cheeks were still dark with a blush. 

“I like that about you.”

“What?” asked Oikawa, turning away from studying the mess he made all the wall. That was going to be a joy to clean up.

“I must have fucked you a hundred times by now,” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa felt his blush deepen. “But every time you still get so shy. Sometimes I think fucking you is the only way to shut you up.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shot back, reaching over to shove at his boyfriend's shoulder. “Don’t act like its just something you have to do.”

Iwaizumi laughed, and he looked so genuinely happy that Tooru felt his annoyance leave as quickly as it had come. 

“Nah, I’m serious. I hope you’re still shy after I fuck you a hundred more times.”

Oikawa flops back and hides his face behind his hands. “You talk more during sex then at all other times combined.” 

Iwaizumi’s shoulders lifted in a half shrug. “I like to paint a picture. I bet I could get you to come without even touching you if I talked you through it.”

Oikawa shivered despite himself. An idea for another time. 

The two lay silently for a long while, staring up at the ceiling, shoulders brushing, allowing their heartbeats to settle. 

Finally, Iwaizumi rolled over to sling himself halfway over Oikawa and leaned down to kiss him. Oikawa sighed happily, opening his mouth. Iwaizumi’s tongue dipped into it and then wrapped around his own, tugging. It was sloppy and noisy, and fucking perfect. 

It was Oikawa that finally wrenched away, half laughing as he sucked in a breath. “Iwa-chan…”

Iwaizumi ignored his boyfriend, choosing instead to mouth around his jaw. 

“Hajime.”

“What, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi asked irritability, pulling away to look down at the beautiful boy stretched out beneath him. 

“I love you.”

Iwaizumi closed his eyes, that overwhelming feeling that he only ever got around Oikawa coursing through his every limb. 

He opened his eyes and traced a gentle finger around Oikawa’s lips. “I love you too, Tooru. Only ever been you.”

“Good,” Oikawa said cheekily, “Otherwise I would be insanely jealous.”

“Stupid,” Iwaizumi replied, leaning down to kiss Oikawa again. 

His lover opened up to him with a happy sign. Iwaizumi’s heart fluttered in his chest as he slipped his tongue back into Oikawa’s mouth. 

Yeah. It had always been the two of them. Iwaizumi buried his hands in Oikawa’s soft curls rubbing gently against his scalp. 

Oikawa was sure to give him an earful for ruining his perfectly styled hair but Iwaizumi didn't really mind. After all, he had known long ago what he was getting into. As Oikawa cupped his face with trembling hands, Iwaiumi smiled against his lips. 

He wouldn't change this moment for the world. 


End file.
